The invention or extraction of fluids into or from living bodies in accurately measured quantities at specific intervals of time is an important requirement of various medical and veterinary practices. Hitherto a number of methods have been employed for this purpose; for example drip feed systems operated by gravity, intermittent intramuscular injection in bulk quantity and powdered pumping systems employing elaborate and expensive equipment.